Promise
by FreeDee
Summary: Aku merasa ngeri tiap kali paket 'itu' datang padaku, "Tidak, dia seharusnya sudah mati" kataku, kalau begitu ini dari siapa? Kini hidup rasanya tidak aman. Gilbert dikejar psikopat?


Berayun-ayun, ia terduduk di ayunan itu sendirian. Matanya yang beiris warna violet itu kosong membeku bagaikan ditiup elegi tipis musim gugur di angkasa. Angin meraung bersama cumbuan dedaunan kering yang bergesek dengan sang ranting.

Ia selalu sendirian.

Tak ada kawan, ia terduduk sendirian. Di hamparan hijau taman yang sunyi. Ia kedinginan, namun tak ada yang memberi peluk hangat. Ia diganjal perasaan kosong, namun tak ada yang mau mengisi. Ia kesepian tapi **kau** tak mau menemaninya.

Tak ada pengakuan.

Ia kesepian.

"_Gilbert Beilschmidt? Itu namamu?" Ia tersenyum tipis saat bocah kecil seusianya menghampiri dirinya. Surai _silver_ itu dipermainkan oleh sang angin. Pemilik iris _ruby_ itu mengulurkan tangan bersahabat kepadanya._

"_Ya, aku Gilbert Beilschmidt yang paling _awesome _sedunia!" Ada penekanan pada kata _awesome_ itu, "Kau?"_

_Ia terdiam sejenak dan mengelus rimbunan bulu cokelat beruang peliharaannya, "Matthew Williams."_

_..._

"_Senang berkenalan denganmu."_

_..._

"_Matt~~"_

_..._

"_Hei, mau berjanji satu hal padaku, Gilbert?"_

_..._

"_Berjanjilah bahwa kita akan tetap bermain seperti ini."_

"… _janji, ya?"_

Pandangannya meredup. Ia masih terpaku dalam kesunyian dan mengepalkan tinju dalam diam. Ini di putaran memori yang lain. _Scene_ memori ini diambil saat tetes demi tetes partikel air meluncur dari awan-awan kumulus yang berat. Seragam hitam sekolahnya tidak begitu kentara dengan aura gelap di sekelilingnya.

….

"_Gil—"_

_Ia menghampiri pemuda itu, saat pagi datang menyambut dengan peluk hangat sang surya. Ia menyapanya lagi, lagi, dan lagi._

"_Akhir pekan ini kau mau ikut—"_

"_Tidak."_

_Ia bediri kaku di dekat pemuda Jerman itu, dengan gigi bergemeletuk samar._

"_Tapi—"_

"_Aku sibuk, Matthew."_

"_Kemarin aku melihatmu bersama seorang gadis."_

"_Ya."_

"_Kau bilang saat itu sibuk."_

"_Aku yang _awesome_ ini memang sibuk."_

"_Kau tidak ingat janjimu dulu?"_

_Pemuda Jerman itu tak menjawab dan melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arahnya, pemuda Kanada yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya._

"_Apanya? Sejak kapan?"_

_Dan kalimat itu mengguncangnya, ia merasa sendi-sendinya tak mampu menompang berat tubuhnya lagi. Seolah tendon _achilles_ miliknya telah diputus oleh kata-kata itu._

Sebuah benda jatuh ditarik oleh sang gravitasi, memutus memori yang terputar di kepalanya. Menariknya kembali dalam pangkuan waktu sebenarnya, perhatiannya teralih. Benda itu jatuh dan berkilat dalam sambaran cahaya kilat dengan tingkat gradasi ala kadarnya.

Permukaan kulit halusnya menyentuh permukaan benda yang tajam itu, dan butiran-butiran merah kental mulai menyelip keluar. Iris mata violet itu terarah pada benda itu, _cutter_ miliknya. Yang kini ditetesi oleh butir kemerahan darah.

Ada perasaan yang tiba-tiba meraung dalam ulu hatinya, membuat tarikan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Dan pada detik kesekian permukaan lidah yang dipenuhi tonjolan _papilla_ itu menyentuh tetes demi tetes cairan kental kemerahan itu, dalam raungan kilat.

Ah, dia ingat.

Ada hasrat yang selalu di terkubur di dalam dirinya, yang sekarang tengah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Terpancing oleh aroma tetes darah.

Hasrat yang di rindukannya.

"A. A. A~" Dia berguman dengan tarik senyum kekanakan, "Jika aku menyeretnya ke dalam permainan seperti ini, bagaimana, ya?

Iris matanya memandang bentangan cakrwala yang digagahi oleh sang awan hitam. Angin dingin menerpa tengkuk mengucapkan mantra kelam di balik hujan yang turun. Tiba-tiba ada potongan memori yang menyembul di pemikirannya.

"_Keluarkan aku, Matthew! KELUARKAN AKU!" Sosok dengan rambut gimbal dan berkulit _tan_ itu meraung di keheningan semesta. Dia masih berdiri di depan jeruji yang mengurung sahabat kecilnya itu, sahabatnya yang berkulit terbakar matahari itu menatap dengan emosi di balik jeruji. "Matthew!"_

"_Kau sudah berjanji padaku. Kau sudah berjanji padaku. Kamu akan bermain denganku selamanya, kan?"_

"_INI—"_

"_Aku menyukaimu Cuba. Kita adalah sahabat, kan?"_

_Terdengar gemeletuk gigi bocah bernama Cuba itu, ia memandangi lawan interaksinya dengan buas. Sementara senyum lebar masih tersungging di paras wajahnya, iris mata violet itu berkilat di kegelapan menampilkan kebengisan yang tak dapat dijelaskan._

"_Tapi kau selalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini, kau bermain dengan anak-anak lain." Dia mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Padahal kau sudah berjanji. Aku menyukaimu, Cuba. Jadi kau hanya boleh bersamaku, kamu hanya boleh bermain denganku saja, ya?"_

_Sebuah garpu perak dikeluarkan dari sakunya. Ia membuka kunci jeruji dan bergabung dengan Cuba, sahabatnya yang dirantai pada mata kaki dan pergelangan tangannya. Ia duduk bersimpuh di berhadapan dengan Cuba yang terpojok di sudut._

"_Tapi—walau bagaimanapun juga, kau pastinya tak mau menemaniku…."_

"_SETELAH TUMPUKAN MAYAT ITU?" Cuba berteriak—terselip sedikit takut di balik suaranya, "AKU TAK MAU BERMAIN DENGAN PEMBUNUH!"_

"_Jika seandainya saja kau mau menemaniku terus-terus-dan terus. Mungkin kisahnya akan lain, Cuba, sahabatku tersayang," balasnya dengan senyum hambar, "Tapi kau seperti mereka, kau mengabaikanku pada akhirnya, kau tak mau bermain denganku lagi."_

_Ia semakin mendekat, dan Cuba membeku._

"_Baiklah, kau pasti ingin menghirup udara luar, kan?" lanjutnya dengan menghembuskan napas, "Tapi bagaimana kalau kita bermain dahulu?"_

"…"

Deg.

"_Ini merupakan permainan yang lebih asik ketimbang permainan yang sering kau lakukan dengan mereka." _

_Karena Cuba adalah sahabatku tersayang, Cuba sudah berjanji untuk bermain denganku 'selamanya' iya kan?_

_Aku suka Cuba! Karena itu, tidak ada yang boleh bermain dengan Cuba selain aku. Cuba milikku sekarang dan akan bermain denganku—terus—terus—terus._

_AHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA_

_**Ia hanya lah sosok yang kesepian.**_

"Baiklah." Ia berkata seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Tersadar dari genangan memori itu dan mengambil tarikan napas, "Gilbert adalah sahabatku yang tersayang. Gilbert sudah berjanji akan bermain denganku terus, iya, kan?"

Ia bertanya pada sang kesunyian, namun hanya dijawab oleh helaan waktu dalam diam.

"Aku suka Gilbert. Aku suka Gilbert."Ada perasaan menggebu yang berapi di dadanya saat mengucapkannya, "Jadi tidak ada yang boleh bermain denganmu selain aku, hanya aku yang boleh."

Posesif menyeringai di balik kalbu, dan sorot matanya menggelap dalam seringai iblis. Terkekeh kecil dengan aura tipis hitam yang menyelimutinya.

"Gilbert sudah berjanji akan bermain denganku."

_**CTAARRR**_

_**BLAAAR**_

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Gilbert." Ia berkata seraya mengambil jeda sejenak.

"_Aku akan membawakan permainan yang 'lebih' menarik untukmu, karena kamu adalah milikku."_

* * *

><p><strong>P.R.O.M.I.S.E<br>**

(c)

Beta reader : Ichi Amaha

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

.

Gore, Bloody, Childish!Canada dark, AU, AR, AT, typo dan OOC memungkinkan, bahasa menggalau, etc.

.

Happy Reading

Don't like don't read

* * *

><p><em>'Janji tak akan mampu di bunuh waktu.'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Stockholm, Swedia : 27 September.<strong>

Aku memandang gusar dan menyeruput secangkir kopi yang kubeli di kantin tadi. Pandangan iris mata dengan polesan warna _ruby_ milikku menyapu sekeliling meja. Dipenuhi oleh tumpukan kertas dan beberapa _file_ dokumen. Ditambah sebongkah komputer model lawas yang sering kupakai di sudut meja.

_Datang lagi._

Aku menahan napas dan membuka paket yang dikemas kertas hitam secara rapi itu. Selembar kertas lecek bewarna cokelat tanah ditorehkan tulisan tinta di sana. Sesaat aku memandangi sekeliling ruangan yang kosong, hanya aku di sini dan paket itu.

Sudah tengah malam.

Suara menderu _printer_ butut di sudut ruangan memecah keheningan ruangan. Baru beberapa lembar yang sudah di-_print_—itu artinya aku harus berada lebih lama di tempat yang tidak _awesome_ ini. Sampai pagi, mungkin. Kualihkan segera pandangan menuju paket dan selembar kertas itu, perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Kuseruput minumanku yang sudah terlanjur mendingin. Membungkam raungan perut yang melilit, memprotes sang empunya untuk mengisi dengan makanan yang lebih pas.

_Dari Matthew, lagi._

Tanpa sadar raut wajahku berubah dengan kerutan dalam. Aku memandang kaku permukaan kertas yang ditulisi dengan pulpen tinta dengan rapi. Selama sepersekian detiknya aku memperhatikan tiap kata-katanya….

Langit telah berenang dalam lumpur malam yang dibercaki rasi bintang, sementara kunang-kunang jalan telah mengepakan cahaya redupnya di jalanan beraspal di sana. Angin berhembus semilir dari arah utara, mengetuk lembut kaca jendela.

_Konyol._

Itu komentarku pertama saat melihat pengirimnya, ada sebongkah perasaan yang kembali mencuat di ulu hati. _Ini tidak benar_, batinku, _Matthew Williams sudah mati_.

Matthew Williams sudah mati.

Ia tidak mungkin hidup lagi dan menuliskan surat undangan seperti ini. Aku tersenyum getir dan meremas surat itu. Melemparkan begitu saja ke dalam keranjang sampah. Sementara mesin _print_ masih menderu menari dengan sang tinta dalam lembaran kertas polos.

Lagi-lagi aku menerimanya, paket itu. Undangan itu.

_**Ini sudah hampir hari ke 100-ku, ya?**_

_**Gilbert, sahabatku yang tersayang. Lama sekali kita tidak bercakap, aku merindukanmu, lho. Kau masih ingat saat kita bermain di ayunan dulu? Pasti tidak, ya? Kau sering bermain dengan yang lain, sih.**_

_**Gilbert, sahabatku tersayang. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, bagaimana jika di hari ke-100 ini kita bertemu? Aku mengundangmu untuk acara minum teh—sekalian untuk hari ulang tahunmu. Sebentar lagi, kan?**_

_**Meski kita sudah jarang bertemu, kau masih menganggapku sebagai kawan, iya, kan? Aku menunggumu, lho.**_

_**M.W**_

Seseorang mengerjaiku dengan mengirimkan surat yang menyangkut pautkan dengan orang itu. Aku menganggap ini sebagai lelucon yang sangat tidak _awesome_.

Sebentar lagi ulang tahunku.

Aku beralih, bangkit dari kursi yang kududuki. Memandangi ibu bulan yang merajuti manik-manik bintang dalam rangkaian indah sutera malam. Sosok itu kembali mencuat.

Matthew.

Dan paket yang bersama surat itu adalah bunga lili putih.

"_Ahahahahaha"_

Suara tawa anak kecil itu menggelitikku, membuatku menoleh kearah ambang pintu di sana yang terbuka. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Angin dingin berhembus mengucapkan mantra di dalam kesunyian semesta.

Belakangan ini aku juga menerima paket yang sama.

Entah kenapa si pengirim selalu tahu ke mana aku pergi, ia memberi paket yang begitu apik namun tetap saja membuatku tersenyum getir lantaran melihat nama pengirimnya adalah kawanku dahulu yang telah meninggal.

Matthew Williams.

Berita kematiannya tak begitu merebak bagaikan anai-anai yang bertebaran, kematiannya beberapa bulan lalu. Cukup membuat beberapa orang terkejut atas kematiannya yang tergolong amat muda dan tidak wajar.

Ditemukan dalam keadaan meringkuk tanpa sehelai benang sedikit pun, barang-barang bawaanya berserakan di lantai. Diduga kuat ia mengalami kekerasan seksual oleh sekolompok orang 'liar', tertangkap dalam pondok terpencil ketika ia tengah berjalan-jalan. Selain itu pun, ia menanggung beberapa luka-luka yang lain. Potongan tubuh tak diketahui identitasnya ditemukan tak jauh darinya, sehingga membuat para polisi memperkirakan bahwa apapun yang terjadi di antara pemuda Kanada dan gerombolan itu pastinya merupakan hal brutal sarat kekerasan.

Sudah lama aku tidak mengajaknya bercakap.

Aku sudah tidak pernah menyapanya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Bahkan sejak aku lulus sekolah dasar. Ia lebih muda dariku. Dan seingatku, ia selalu hadir dengan senyum kekanakan manja yang cukup _awesome_. Seperti _Leptospermum (Myrtaceae) rubinette, _bunga yang dianggap menyucikan bagi penduduk asli Australia, namun sangat susah dibudidayakan di tanah berkapur seperti ini. Bunga itu kuterima beberapa bulan lalu, paket yang kesekian kalinya. Dua minggu lalu tanaman herbal. Dan kali ini yang lebih sederhana, bunga lili. Seolah-olah ia menyayangiku—amat sayang, hingga rajin sekali mengirimkan paket-paket tanaman.

Rasa sayang.

Sejak di awal-awal persahabatan itu, aku sudah menyadarinya. Dari caranya memandangku, memperlakukanku, berbicara padaku. Ia tampak seperti harimau yang tak mau melepaskan anaknya. Sesekali ia terlihat seperti seseorang _over_ protektif tingkat akut—seolah-olah aku adalah miliknya seorang. Dan itu sedikit membuatku sebal—

Aku mendengus kesal dan menghabiskan minumanku, kutinggalkan mesin _print_ yang masih menderu—mencetak dan menarikan tintanya di atas kertas. Meninggalkan jejaknya di sana dengan rangkaian tulisan. Aku menuju ruangan sebelah, di mana terdapat satu sofa dan televisi sederhana yang ditata minimalis, bersantai dan mencoba tenang sembari mencari _channel-channel_ TV yang masih _on air_ di jam segini.

Sesekali aku melirik hamparan bangunan di balik jendela bening transparan. Di mana terpampang deretan bangunan tinggi yang menjulang ke udara, saling menautkan cahaya mereka bersama lingkaran malam. Sepi menusuk bertebaran, mengapung di angkasa, memeluk hangat sang waktu. Menyanyi dengan dentang jam malam.

Akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi pembunuhan berantai.

Itu yang kutangkap saat melihat siaran berita malam di salah satu stasiun TV. Terlihat di sana pembawa acara yang tengah mewawancarai seorang psikolog mengenai para psikopat. _"Pembunuhnya kekanakan," _kata mereka. Karena korbannya disusun dengan rapi khas anak-anak. Duduk di sebuah kursi klasik dengan meja bundar bertaplak bunga, boneka kelinci putih, kelopak mawar, kostum dongeng—

_DEG!_

….

"_Selamat datang~~"_

_Aku terkejut saat kulepas penutup mataku dan ia sudah berdiri di depanku dengan kostum dongeng, memberi ucapan selamat datangnya dengan senyum simpul. Kutatap area sekitar, sebuah rumah klasik gaya sebelum perang saudara Amerika, dengan dinding bercat putih yang mulai kusam. Sejenak kulihat langit musim panas yang membentang lebar, membiarkan matahari mendominasikan diri dengan cahaya teriknya._

"_Ini rumahmu?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk pasti. "Aku tinggal sendirian, kok. Kak Alfred masih berada di Inggris dengan Kak Arthur."_

**Ini merupakan kepingan memori saat aku dan dia masih berupa bocah kecil.**

"_Tinggal sendirian? Tidak ada yang mengurusmu?" Aku bertanya takjub mengikutinya memasuki bangunan tua besar itu. Ia tak menjawab beberapa detik kemudian dan akhirnya berkata._

"_Ya…" katanya lambat-lambat." Dari pada itu … ke sini, ke sini."_

_Ia menarikku dan menunjukan sebuah meja bundar yang ditata klasik dengan dua kursi putih. Meja itu diberi taplak bermotif bunga-bunga. Di tengah sebuah ruangan luas dengan lampu gantung di langit-langitnya. Ada boneka kelinci putih di sana, seolah juga turut hadir untuk menyambut kedatanganku._

"_Selamat ulang tahun!" Ia berkata seraya memelukku hangat, "Hari ini kau ulang tahun, kan? Ayo kita rayakan~"_

_Aku merasakan pelukannya yang erat, tubuhnya kurus. Segera aku melepaskan diri darinya memandang dari iris mata itu._

"_Matt…."_

**Persis.**

Aku memandang layar televisi kembali, di mana wawancara masih berlangsung dengan layar jernih dan jelas. Percakapan itu semakin berlanjut di tengah keheningan malam. Firasatku mulai tidak enak. Paket yang kuterima pertama kali sejak di Stockholm bertepatan dengan _booming_-nya berita pembunuhan berantai, tepat hari itu, pemberitaan mengenai korban pertama pembunuhan berantai misterius.

… _**kau pasti lelah, ya? Aku merindukanmu, lho, Gilbert. Sudah lama kita tak mengobrol—aku menginginkan kita bisa mengobrol segera. Saat ini aku sedang sibuk, aku menemukan permainan baru yang lebih **_**awesome**_**, sebentar lagi aku akan menunjukannya padamu. Kau harus ikut! Ini sudah beberapa tahun kita tidak bermain, ya?**_

_**Aku akan mendatangimu—**_

"_Gilbert, ayo bermain?"_

_Ia mendatangiku yang baru saja membereskan bawaanku di meja. Tak ada siapa-siapa selain aku dan dia. Kelelahan mengusikku setelah beragam kegiatan yang terjadi hari ini. Langit di luar sana nampak sedang bergembira bersama siulan angin dan gulungan awan. Sang surya melambai dengan tirai jingga senja di bibir langit, menari pada jam dinding yang tak membatasi ruang waktu yang berjalan._

"_Aku sibuk…."_

"_Tapi…."_

"_Aku banyak tugas, Matthew."_

"_Janjimu…."_

_Ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dan memilih menundukan kepala di keheningan yang merebak. Menyembunyikan ekspresinya._

"_Aku bukan anak-anak lagi."_

* * *

><p>'<em>Aku akan mendatangimu.'<em>

'_Aku merindukanmu'_

'_Kita tetap sahabat, kan?'_

_._

_._

_._

"Aku tak mengerti…" kataku sembari mematikan televisi yang kutonton. Perlahan aku kembali keruanganku mengambil lembaran kertas yang sudah ter-_print_ itu. Meletakan begitu saja di atas meja kawanku yang lain, Tino. Kulirik jam yang sudah menunjuk pukul 2 pagi, segera kuraih tas ranselku dan melenggang dalam kegelapan malam sendiri yang dingin … meninggalkan bangunan yang menjadi kantor tempatku bekerja.

Aku mendengus kesal saat tiba-tiba saja mendapat panggilan dari Ludwig, adikku, selarut itu. Yang tiba-tiba saja mengingatkanku pada agen _travel_ yang sudah kukunjungi beberapa hari lalu.

Sebentar lagi aku pulang ke Berlin.

* * *

><p><strong>Aku Gilbert Beilschmidt, seorang staf di Hetalia Security. Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perlindungan pribadi atau semacam itulah. Di tengah-tengah <strong>_**booming**_**-nya kabar mengenai pembunuhan berantai, aku terus mendapat kiriman paket dari sahabatku yang sudah meninggal dunia. Sahabat yang mungkin saja sudah kukecewakan dan merasa sakit hati atas perubahan sikapku.**

**Belakangan ini pun aku sering di hantui sebuah perasaan yang ganjil.**

**Seolah ia hidup kembali….**

… **menemuiku di hari ke- 100 nya yang akan jatuh sebentar lagi.**

* * *

><p>Markas Kepolisian : 02.05 am.<p>

"Hei, apa maksud dari semua ini?" Aku bertanya, bertanya kepada dua orang lelaki yang duduk tepat di depanku. Salah satunya adalah Alfred, temanku—kakak Matthew. Sudah lama kami tak bertemu, dan tiba-tiba saja dia menelponku dan memintaku datang ke _café_ di sini. Ck, dasar tidak _awesome_!

"Inspektur Kyushu tewas."

Suara Arthur mengundang hening. Alfred meletakkan segelas soda miliknya, kemudian menunduk dalam.

"Dia pria yang baik. Aku pernah satu tim dengannya saat menyelidiki kasus mafia di Italia." Alfred merengut dengan nada duka. Ia melepas kacamata itu seolah ingin memastikan tak ada debu atau kotoran yang menempel dan keheningan menyeruak menciptakan jeda dinamis dengan malam. Pemuda berkebangsaan Inggris di depannya buru-buru menggerakan tangannya, meletakan sebuah dokumen dengan sampul cokelat gelap.

"Hei, tunggu. Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Dia ditemukan mengenaskan, dalam ruangan kumuh penuh debu. Lucunya, di punggungnya penuh sayatan bertuliskan…."

Arthur Kirkland mengambil jeda dengan merogoh saku mantelnya, mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang diambil dengan _angle_ yang pas. Foto itu segera berpindah tangan, iris mata biru safir dan rubi merah itu menjelajah dengan teliti dan segera terkesiap.

'Gilbert Beilschmidt'

"Hei, serius. Aku yang _awesome_ ini tak melakukannya!"

"Kami tahu." Kali ini Alfred yang angkat bicara, "Kami tidak bermaksud menuduhmu. Aku yakin kalau kau tak bersalah! Ahahaha!"

Aku ikut tertawa. Arthur menatapku tajam sebelum angkat suara, "Aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan pembunuh itu. Tapi, Gilbert…."

"Hm?"

"Matthew telah kembali."

Aku terbatuk-batuk. Teh hangat yang seharusnya masuk di kerongkonganku kini berloncatan keluar menghiasi meja dengan cairan merah kecokelatan.

"Apa?" Tanpa sadar aku menggebrak meja, "Tak mungkin! Dia tak mungkin kembali!"

"_Bloody hell_, coba lihat ini!"

Jemari Arthur bermain di atas _keypad_. Layar _handphone_ pun berganti, kini menampilkan gambar sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang hendak melangkah keluar, dengan wajah yang familiar, rasanya aku mengenalnya….

Matthew?

Aku menatap foto tersebut dengan tatapan _horror_, kemudian berkata, "Cih, kaunya saja yang tak _awesome_!"

Arthur hampir menyuarakan protes, namun aku kembali menyelanya, "Lihat, kakinya saja tak ada."

Dan ekspresi wajah Arthur berubah, dari serius menjadi terkejut. Seakan ia baru saja bertatap muka dengan sesuatu yang tak terduga sekaligus mengerikan.

"Mungkin kau salah orang."

_Ia jelas-jelas melihatnya, saat sehabis makan siang di salah satu _café_ kecil di sana. Di mana langit menganga lebar membiarkan sang surya mendominasi dirinya dengan sutra cahayanya. Pemuda Kanada itu berjalan santai dengan jas hitam lusuh, buru-buru diambilnya _handphone_ dalam saku dan memotret dengan sedikit tercekat ngeri._

**Bukannya dia sudah mati?**

Kembali perhatian Arthur tertuju pada layar handphone di mana sedang menampilkan sebuah foto. Pemuda yang dimaksud. Napasnya serasa terhenti begitu saja beberapa sekon.

Benar.

Pemuda yang berada dalam foto itu memang tak berkaki. Seolah melayang begitu saja di keramaian dunia. Ini membuat Arthur sedikit _shock_—ini—

Siang itu ia jelas melihat pemuda Kanada itu berjalan layaknya individu normal.

_Ini tidak mungkin,_ batin Arthur, _jangan-jangan…._

Wajah Alfred mulai berubah, menjadi lebih pucat, "J-jangan bilang kalau itu hantu..."

Aku tertawa, "Hei, kau takut? Dasar tidak _awesome_!"

"Ng-nggak. Hero sepertiku tak pernah takut apapun! Ahahaha!" Ia tertawa—berusaha tertawa, meski lututnya gemetar dan keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhnya. Meskipun aku masih bisa mencium rasa takut dari kata-katanya. Orang bodoh.

Aku menatap jam di dinding _café_ sejenak, "Aku pergi dulu, ya? Aku perlu berkemas untuk besok."

"Hati-hati, Gil! Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi _hero_ ini, ya!"

Dan aku berlalu, meninggalkan Alfred yang masih bertingkah seakan tak ada malu, dan Arthur yang masih duduk termangu. Melangkah keluar dari bangunan ini, mencari keberadaan taksi terdekat. Aku belum beristirahat hari ini.

* * *

><p>"Aha…hah..hah…"<p>

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu akhirnya tersandung ubin yang terungkit. Ia terjerembab jatuh menghempas permukaan lantai yang dingin. Tubuhnya mulai melemas. Ia dicambuk ketakutan dalam lingkaran malam yang berkobar dengan bara api yang begitu menggebu dengan hawa dingin yang melilit, mencekiknya.

Ia berada ditengah kegelapan malam, kegelapan lorong yang sunyi.

"Kenapa kau harus lari?" Sebuah suara membuat pemuda itu tercekat, pupil mata dengan warna cokelat itu mengecil bagai disedot oleh keterkejutan yang amat perkasa menggagahinya, membuat lemas tulang punggungnya. Akhirnya sosok dengan kilatan mata violet muncul.

"Tunggu…." Ia begitu mengucapkannya dengan takut, berhadapan dengan sosok kekanakan yang menjulang kejam.

"Apanya yang perlu kita tunggu?" jawab sosok itu dengan senyum simpul, "Permainan akan segera dimulai lagi."

"Aku…."

"Shh! Kita bermain drama lagi, Gilbert. Puncaknya nanti akan lebih menyenangkan."

"Aku bukan Gilbert."

"Shhh!" Pemilik iris violet kembali mendesis sebagai isyarat untuk diam. "Kau lebih memilih peluru _Russian Roulette_ mencapai otakmu?"

Sebuah cermin besar klasik menggantung di dinding tak jauh dari mereka. Tercekat melihat refleksi mereka, pemuda berambut pirang nyaris berteriak. Ia melihatnya sendiri….

Lawan bicaranya itu melayang. Ia perhatikan lagi sosok itu betul-betul. Punya kaki. Tapi kenapa di pantulan cermin—

_Melayang?_

"Han—" Ia belum menyelesaikan ucapan itu dan mendapat tancapan dalam dari kuku panjang lawan interaksinya. Kesulitan bernapas?

"Hak—ntuk—"

"Shhh!" Isyarat diam kembali meledak di kesunyian, "Kita akan mempersiapkan sebuah pertunjukan besar! Diam!"

"… Hak!"

Dan pemuda dengan surai rambut pirang itu mulai beringsut lemas. Sosok di depannya akhirnya melepaskan kukunya yang menancap di jenjang leher itu. Mencecapi tetesan darah yang menodai jari jemarinya. Memandangi pemandangan di luar dari balik jendela, angin semilir masuk.

Senyum dingin yang terpahat di wajahnya seketika meluntur saat sosok itu kembali menggantung di benak pikirannya. Dan senyum itu beralih menjadi sebuah senyum hangat yang dibumbui rasa sayang.

"Sebentar lagi, Gilbert sayang. Kita akan bermain lagi."

* * *

><p><strong>Arlanda Airport, Stockholm, Swedia : 30 September.<strong>

**.**

"_Gut, ich werde auf dich warten, bruder."_

"Oke."

Dan percakapan melalui telepon genggam terputus. Aku terdiam sejenak memandangi _call list_, nama adikku tercantum sebagai pemanggil barusan. Keramaian begitu mengusik perhatianku, buru-buru kumasukan kembali telepon genggam di balik saku mantelku dan mengambil selembar kertas lecek di sana.

Dari Matthew lagi.

Hari ini aku mendapatkannya lagi. Bingkisan paket dengan warna hitam, dengan bunga liar kering yang sudah diawetkan. Bunga yang seingatku sering tersematkan di telinga Matthew. Kuseruput secangkir_ capucchino_ yang kubeli dari _café_ terdekat, sesekali kupandangi billboard yang menampilkan jadwal keberangkatan. Deretan maskapai penerbangan dengan jadwal keberangkatanya terlihat jelas.

_**Halo, Gilbert.**_

_**Aku melewatkan banyak hal yang menyenangkan, lho. Hari ini pun aku tengah menyelesaikan permainan yang akan kita mainkan nanti. Tinggal sebentar lagi, dan aku akan menemuimu. Kita akan bermain seperti dulu-dulu-dulu … ini lebih asik ketimbang semua permainan yang pernah kau mainkan.**_

_**Gilbert adalah sahabatku tersayang, iya, kan?**_

…..

Sebentar lagi.

Aku memandangi deretan pesawat yang tengah berjejer rapi di luar sana. Dari kejauhan. Suara riuh bergemuruh tampak kontras dengan ruangan besar yang disusun secara teratur ini. Aku kembali dalam awang-awang pemikiran yang berenang dalam lautan memori. Sosok itu kembali muncul di benak beserta kata-kata surat itu.

Ia selalu mengucapkan kata-katanya padaku dengan rasa sayang yang dirasa terlalu berlebihan. Terkadang aku yang awesome ini terpikir bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya, tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa, dia….

…_._

…

"Awesome_," pujiku saat aku meminum secangkir teh herbal yang disuguhkan dengan _pancake_. Mataku terarah pada langit-langit yang diukir secara _masterpiece_. "Kau membuat seperti ini?"_

"_Keluargaku sejak dulu adalah pecinta seni," jelasnya, "Ah, tunggu sebentar."_

_Ia undur diri dan kupandangi punggung yang berlapis baju fantasia itu. Langkahnya terhenti dan menoleh kearahku sejenak._

"_Pintu-pintu—" katanya tampak gugup, "Tolong jangan dibuka, ya?"_

_Aku mengangguk dengan curahan tanda tanya bisu._

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

_Jam berputar dan bercumbu dengan sang waktu. Ia tak muncul-muncul bahkan hingga aku mendengar tetesan hujan yang jatuh di luar sana. Hawa dingin menerpa tengkukku, cangkir milikku telah lama kosong. Kupandangi hidangan di meja bundar itu. Kelopak bunga mawar yang ada di sana mulai tergusur angin._

"_Matthew?"_

_Tak ada._

_Aku mulai merasa khawatir padanya dan menelusuri lorong-lorong panjang itu, gelap, remang-remang dan sesekali kilat menyambar memecut hujan semakin liar._

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

_Dari mana suara itu?_

_Aku berbalik dan mendapati deretan pintu di sana, suara memotong sesuatu. Ketukan itu begitu lambat seolah tampak menikmati sekali apa yang tengah di potongnya. Hawa dingin kembali menyeruak secara tidak awesome, membalutiku. Sebuah tanda tanya besar kembali mencuat._

_Suara itu kembali membumbung di udara, bersama atmosfir dingin. Aku tak tahu suara itu dari pintu yang mana. Kembali aku menyuarakan namanya namun tak ada jawaban._

"_Tolong jangan dibuka, ya?"_

_Pesannya kembali mengapung dalam benakku. Sebuah keraguan mulai menyodokku. Aku menyuarakan kembali namanya ke udara kosong lebih keras, memangginya namun tak bersambut jawaban._

_Dan aku membuka satu pintu, menurut firasatku yang –tentu saja—sangat hebat. Meraba dengan sang masa depan. Pintu tak terkunci._

Krieeeet.

_Gerakanku menciptakan celah kecil, pandanganku meraba kegelapan di sana dan menjerit takut. Kututup dengan debuman keras. Dan aku berlari menjauh, mencoba kembali ke tempat di mana aku duduk itu._

"_Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Ia bertanya ketika mendapatiku di salah satu lorong. Ia berdiri dengan pisau pemotong daging dan celemek berlepotan darah. Sorot mata beku itu segera melunak, ia memelukku seolah ingin menenangkanku, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"_

_Aku buru-buru melepas pelukannya, menciptakan jarak di antara kami, "Mayat siapa itu?"_

"_Apanya?"_

"_Anak berambut gimbal itu—apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"_

…_._

"_Gilbert?"_

_**Ini potongan memori lain.**_

_Ia berdiri dengan senyum kaku, arah pandangannya terarah padaku yang berada di sudut, berlepotan noda darah. Ia berlari menghampiriku, kami berada di tengah hujan deras di sudut perkotaan, "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"_

_Aku tak mampu menjawab, energi mulai terkuras dan ia memahaminya. Perlahan bisa kurasakan sodoran botol mineral, bibir botol menyentuh bibirku, "Apa gerombolan itu lagi?" tanyanya._

_Aku mengangguk lemah dan bangkit, berusaha untuk tetap kuat dan berpijak pada tanah. "Ya,"jawabku, ia terdiam sejenak seolah berpikir dan ia mengantarku sampai di kediamanku._

"_Maaf," katanya, dan segera berlalu pergi sebelum sempat aku menanyakan maksudnya._

_Beberapa hari kemudian sebuah kabar tersiar, gerombolan anak yang menjahiliku itu mati. Terbantai. Matthew datang saat siaran berita itu dan bergabung denganku di sofa. Tangan kecilnya menyentuh punggung tanganku._

"_Setidaknya kau tidak akan di ganggu lagi, iya kan?" Kata-katanya segera membuatku menoleh ke arahnya, "Seharusnya memang tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu Gilbert, sahabatku tersayang, tidak ada yang boleh."_

_..._

"_Lain kali jika ada yang menganggu beritahu aku."_

"_Kenapa?" tanyaku saat kami dalam ruang ganti olahraga, ia terdiam sejenak dan tak mejawab. Aku menunggu jawaban sembari berpikir, aku tidak ingat Matthew pernah menghajar orang lantaran balas dendam. Ia adalah sosok pendiam yang memiliki rasa sayang yang begitu berlebihan._

…_.._

"_ yang telah kau lakukan?" Aku mencengkram bahunya dengan sebuan pertanyaan. Tetes darah bercecer di sana, sebuah tubuh tergolek lemas dan _cutter_ yang dipegang Matthew jatuh menghempas permukaan lantai. Menciptakan bunyi dentingan manis._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_Ia tak menjawab dan memandangiku dengan takut. Aku menunggu kelanjutannya, rasa _shock_ masih menghantam ulu hati bagai godam._

"_Ia mengganggumu terus."_

"_Tapi—"_

"_Aku sayang Gilbert."_

"_?"_

"_Gilbert adalah sahabatku tersayang. Aku sayang Gilbert dan tidak ada yang boleh mengganggumu, termasuk dia," katanya, "Aku akan melindungimu, jadi kau harus tetap bermain denganku, ya?"_

_Sorot mata itu dipenuhi oleh gumpalan perasaan sayang dan tercurah padaku. Peganganku pada bahunya mulai melemas._

"_Aku sayang Gilbert. Gilbert adalah milikku."_

* * *

><p>Rasanya aku sekarang dikejar oleh seorang pembunuh yang tidak awesome.<p>

.

_Crak._

Sesuatu jatuh di dekatku, mengalihkan perhatianku. Sebuah kalung yang berupa manik-manik unik. Tangan berkeriput memungutnya dan menyodorkannya padaku. Aku menyadarinya, kakek itu tengah menawarkannya padaku.

"Jimat untuk keselamatan." Ia bertanya, "Untukmu, kau sedang diganggu oleh sesuatu?"

Aku terdiam. Mengabaikannya dengan gelengan kepala.

_Matthew hidup kembali._

_Matthew bangkit dan mengundangku._

_Posesif._

_Psikopat._

_Itu cuma mimpi, kan? _

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, pemuda dengan perawakan tegap itu tengah setengah tertidur di depan televisi. Jam 12 siang dan cuaca terik menderu, mengkomporinya dengan hawa menyengat. Kipas angin tua di atas tak mampu mendinginkan lebih baik. Ia menunggu seseorang.<p>

Dan ia terkesiap saat acara televisi tiba-tiba berganti dengan _channel_ yang tidak diketahuinya sebelumnya. Jam satu siang telah datang tepat.

Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama karena merasa asing.

Layar pertama menampilkan sebuah rumah klasik bergaya sebelum perang saudara Amerika yang bercat putih. Sebuah keluarga bahagia berjajar di depannya. Dua orang anak kecil yang umurnya mungkin selisih setahun berdiri di tengah paling depan.

"**Keluarga bahagia the Colonnies"**

Suara di televisi berkata begitu. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang ditarik kebelakang memperhatikan dengan teliti ia merasa familiar dengan salah satu di sana. Tapi layar segera berganti ,masih dengan latar yang sama.

"**Kediaman keluarga bahagia ini diwarisi oleh Matthew Wiliams sang anak bungsu keturunan terakhir, dalam foto ini diambil ketika ia bersama sahabat dan kerabatnya yang tersisa."**

Pemuda berdarah Jerman itu terkesiap, buru-buru ia mengenali foto yang pernah dipajang di dinding keluarga. Foto itu sama persis, ia masih memiliki daya ingat yang tajam. Itu foto saat kakaknya berfoto dengan sahabatnya. Ia buru-buru beralih ke layar televisi dan segera menautkan alis.

Ada empat orang di sana, ia bisa melihat sosok kakaknya dengan beberapa orang namun ia merasa aneh, ia menyadari gambar kakaknya di sana meretak. Hancur. Rusak. Sebuah firasat tidak enak tiba-tiba menggerayangi pikirannya dan ia meraih _handphone_ mencari kontak kakaknya. Menempelkan telepon di telinganya.

Telepon terputus

Tidak bisa dihubungi.

* * *

><p><em>Handphone<em>-ku bergetar, barusan ada pemberitahuan dari pihak bandara bahwa pesawat yang akan kutumpangi mengalami keterlambatan. Dengan malas aku meraih kembali _handphone_-ku. Sebuah _e-mail_ masuk. Dari seseorang yang tidak kukenal.

**Permainan sudah selesai, Gilbert sahabatku tersayang. Kita akan memainkannya—sebentar lagi.**

**M.W**

"Sial," umpatku dan menonaktifkan _handphone_-ku segera. "Ini siapa sih? Tidak _awesome_!"

Aku menggerutu kesal dan mulai memprediksikan siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Aku tak tahu ini siapa, aku masih tak mempercayai kalau Matthew hidup kembali. Aku tidak percaya. Seseorang tampaknya begitu dendam padaku. Sengaja mengungkit-ungkit perihal orang itu.

Hujan.

Pemuda Jerman yang masih belia itu menyadari bahwa hari yang begitu panas tiba-tiba berganti dengan awan Columbus yang berderet rapi memainkan hujan di angkasa. Ia tersadar dan mengucek-ngucek kelopak matanya yang serasa melengket tak mau membukakan kesempatan pada sang biji mata. Pandangannya mengabur untuk beberapa saat dan akhirnya menjelas.

Bruder belum datang?

Ia mendengus kesal saat menyadari ada yang mebunyikan bel pintu di depan. Ia bangkit berdiri dengan tatanan rambut yang agak acak-acakan menuju depan pintu, membukakan untuk seseorang yang berada di balik pintu.

"… ya?" katanya dan begitu pintu menguak lebar mempertemukan dia dengan sosok itu. Ia terdiam.

"Saya kehujanan, bisa tolong numpang berteduh?"

Sekali lagi pemuda Jerman yang tengah menunggu kakaknya itu mengamati baik-baik penampilan si orang kehujanan dengan pandangan agak curiga sebelum akhirnya mengizinkan. Rambut pirang itu seolah melayu ditimbuni tetesan hujan. Pupil itu beriris mata warna violet. Ia masuk.

"Masuklah, siapa namamu, Herr—"

"Matthew," jawabnya singkat, "Panggil aku Matthew."

Mendengar nama itu buru-buru membuat pemuda Jerman itu teringat sesuatu. Ia duduk di sofa lain ruang tamu. Tamunya itu duduk dengan handuk yang diberinya, membelakangi jendela ada jeda sejenak dan ia menaikan alis lantaran tidak melihat bayangan hitam pada tamunya, yang biasanya ada pada individu normal. Hatinya serasa dibalut kertas dingin.

"Ada apa, Sir?"

"… a … a … a … tidak apa-apa," bantahnya dengan senyum miris, "Namamu sama dengan seorang sahabat kakakku, kalau tidak salah."

Ada tarikan senyum lebar di wajah pucat itu. Membuat si tuan rumah agak ngeri. "Wah, saya tertarik dengan cerita anda. Kebetulan saya ketinggalan pesawat, dan tidak punya tempat tinggal. Boleh menginap semalam saja?"

* * *

><p>21.47 pm. Berlin, Germany.<p>

.

Aku buru-buru memberi bayaran pada si pengemudi taksi. Keterlambatan pesawat itu membuatku seperti pisang dijemur dalam bandara. Aku mengamati jalan trotoar yang tengah kupijak dan udara dingin menusukku melewati jaket tebal yang sudah kukenakan.

Aku melihat bangunan yang amat familiar di sana dan menaiki tangga kecilnya. Baru ketika aku hendak menyentuh gagang pintu seseorang telah lebih dahulu membuka dan menuju keluar, berpas-pasan dengan diriku. Menubrukku.

"He—"

Ia tampak bersemu merah, terlihat sekilas, tapi ia tak menjawab dan melewatiku begitu saja. Seseorang muncul lagi setelah kepergiannya, adikku.

"Ohh—_bruder_?"

"_Ja_," kataku dan ia mempersilahkanku masuk terlebih dahulu. Kulepas jaket tebal yang sedari tadi membalutiku. "Siapa orang itu tadi? Temanmu?

"Bukan." Ia menjawab singkat, "Dia Matthew, Matthew Williams. Dia numpang menginap semalam saja."

Aku terkejut, dan serasa membatu di situ, "Mat—thew?"

"Iya, kak. Matthew."

**Tidak mungkin!**

Aku buru-buru menengok keluar jendela mencoba memperhatikan kembali pemuda bernama Matthew dan mendapati trotoar yang kosong. Aku tak menemukan orang itu.

"Jangan-jangan—Matthew—" Aku berkata dengan nada lemas, adikku memandang tidak mengerti. "Loh? Rasanya kakak pernah bilang kak Matthew sudah meninggal?"

Aku memandanginya dengan murung. Dia menunggu jawaban dengan senyum tipis.

Ah, dia memang tak tahu apa-apa.

* * *

><p>"Untuk apa semua ini?" Penjaga toko itu menanyai pembelinya yang memborong belanjaan sebegitu banyaknya, dengan rasa ingin tahu menatap pembeli dengan iris mata violet itu. "Kau seorang tukang?"<p>

Pemuda dengan iris violet memandangi kembali apa yang sudah dibawanya ke meja kasir, gergaji, pisau daging, pisau lipat, rantai, gembok, borgol, palu, tali, pemecut.

"Ahahaha untuk permainan, paman."

"Apa?"

Pemuda itu mulai ragu mengatakannya lagi pada si penjaga kasir, "Aku ingin membuat mainan anak-anak untuk seseorang."

….

….

* * *

><p><em>Aku berjalan menembus hawa dingin di mana terdapat butiran salju berguguran di langit. Hawa dingin menusuk, membekukan kakiku yang sudah dibaluti sepatu bot. Aku menelusuri jalanan pedesaan yang tampak sunyi dan berhenti di depan sebuah pertokoan yang menjajakan kue dari balik etalasenya.<em>

_Aku menunggu bus._

_Tak ada yang melewati, bus dengan polesan warna kuning itu tak jua menyembul di kejauhan. Kukeluarkan _handphone_ yang tersimpan nyaman di balik jaket tebalku, mencoba menghubungi seseorang dan terhenti saat pintu toko yang ada dibelakangku. Seorang nenek tua di usia 80-an dan berpotongan tubuh gemuk menyapa ramah dengan pakaian musim dinginnya._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan anak muda? Masuklah terlebih dahulu—"_

_Aku pun masuk begitu saja, tak tahan harus berdiri lama-lama menunggu bus yang tak kunjung datang secara awesome. Kuperhatikan interior toko itu, jelas sekali ini adalah toko kue. Aroma hangat pancake menyelip dan mencoba mencumbui indra penciumanku._

"_Ini musim dingin yang buruk," keluh nenek itu, "Kau sedang mencari bus?"_

_Aku mengangguk._

"_Akan sangat sulit bagimu mencari bus di saat sekarang, anak muda. Bermalamlah dulu di sini sementara."_

_Aku mengangguk paham, jika seandainya saja aku tidak begitu _nyeleweng_ dan berpisah dengan Matthew di sebuah keramaian festival mungkin tidak jadi seperti ini. _

_Malam itu nenek tersebut mengadakan jamuan klasik yang mewah dan awesome untuk menyambutku, katanya. Itu membuatku tidak merasa nyaman, di meja panjang ini. Pakaian hitam yang tradisional dan ketat membuatku terasa tercekik._

"_Aku senang sekali kita bisa makan malam bersama, Mick."_

_Nenek pikun, batinku, "Maaf, nek, aku bukan Mick. Aku Gilbert Beilschmidt."_

_Nenek itu mengarahkan pandangan dalam ruangan gelap yang hanya dititiki oleh sebatang lilin. Pandangannya seram, aku mulai merasa tidak enak sehingga turun dari kursi. Ia juga begitu._

"_Kau adalah Mick, lihatlah wajahmu begitu mirip."_

_Aku lari. Ia mengejarku dengan agak lamban namun tetap seperti mengincar mangsa. Jari-jari kurusnya yang ramping tampak seperti ingin mencengkramku._

"_Matthew."_

_Sosok pemuda lain mencegatku di depan, sosok yang sangat kukenal. Matthew. Nenek itu mencengkram kakiku, membuatku jatuh berdebam, "Matthew!" panggilku. Ia diam sejenak tak berkata apa-apa. jangan-jangan ini semua adalah rencananya?_

_Ia menancapkan pisau lipat di punggung tanganku, membuatku berteriak sakit. Ia diam sejenak dan memandangi nenek yang tengah menjamah kakiku._

"_Nenek, dia sahabatku tersayang. Bolehkah aku bermain dengannya?"_

**TIDAK!**

* * *

><p>Aku terbangun dengan peluh yang melumuri pakaianku, rasa sakitnya menjalari punggung tanganku.<p>

Mimpi buruk.

Aku mengambil napas berat, dan mengucek mataku. Punggungku terasa melemas bagai kehilangan tenaga. Pelan-pelan aku melirik jam dinding yang menempel di salah satu sisi kamar tidurku, malam ini kurasa begitu hening bahkan suara deru kendaraan yang sesekali melintas lenyap bagai telah ditelan malam.

2 Oktober : 23.55 pm

Ini sudah beberapa hari aku sampai di Jerman dan waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Kucoba kembali untuk menutup mata dan terlelap tidur, namun mataku seolah enggan untuk menurut, seolah tengah menanti sesuatu.

"_Dia perlu menginap lagi, _bruder_."_

"_Hah?"_

_Ludwig berkata saat kami tengah sarapan kemarin. Sang tamu tak kunjung jua bergabung sarapan atau barangkali menuju dapur meski aku telah duduk di ruang tengah, berharap kehadiran sehingga bisa memperhatikan wajah 'Matthew' itu._

"_Katanya ia masih ada urusan _bruder_, jadi dia perlu sehari dua hari tinggal di sini."_

"_Mencurigakan, tidak awesome." Aku berkata. Ia mengangguk sependapat, "Tapi toh, dia tidak membuat kegaduhan."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Dia tidak membuat kegaduhan atau berisik sekalipun, dia bilang kalau sudah selesai dia akan pergi."_

…_.._

Kamarnya bersebelahan denganku.

Aku tak tahu apa yang mendorongku sehingga membuatku menempel di tembok yang memisahkan antara ruanganku dengannya, memang benar, dia tidak membuat sesuatu yang berisik. Tapi tak berselang lama terdengar suara sesuatu yang tengah dibuka, dari sebelah. Suara itu tampak tipis atau bahkan nyaris tak terdengar. Itu mulai memancing rasa penasaranku, kucoba mencari celah-celah di dinding yang bercat putih dan mulai mengintip di salah satu celah yang sekiranya cukup.

Sosok itu membelakangiku, ia tengah menjahit atau merajut sesuatu, dengan benang merah. Rambut pirang itu memang mirip dengan Matthew tapi aku masih enggan membenarkan asumsi bahwa Matthew hidup kembali itu.

Ia terdiam meletakan rajutannya di sampingnya yang tidak begitu jelas kulihat, ia mengambil satu toples berisi cairan dan sesuatu yang mengapung ditengahnya. Tangannya yang berselubung sarung tangan itu masuk ke dalam toples, bermain dengan sesuatu di dalamnya, berbaur dengan cairan yang juga ditampung oleh toples itu. Dari sana menguar aroma-aroma yang sangat kukenal, bau yang sangat kukenal….

Dan aku nyaris berteriak nyaring, segera kubekap mulutku, menciptakan teriakan tertahan. Keseimbanganku mulai goyah dan aku jatuh tejengkang ke lantai dengan tidak _awesome_-nya. Menghasilkan suara debum, hantaman yang cukup nyaring.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah, dan jantungku serasa berdenyut pelan di pompa keterkejutan saat dia menyadarinya.

Dia tahu.

Aku kalang kabut dan mencari sesuatu untuk menutupi celah itu. Menutup apa saja yang menghubungkanku dengannya.

**Kita akan memainkannya—sebentar lagi.**

"Nggak—!" Aku berteriak, mencoba menghentikan suara-suara yang menguar dari dalam sanubariku. Matthew tidak mungkin hidup kembali! Ia sudah mati! IA SUDAH MATI!

"_**Aku sayang Gilbert. Gilbert adalah milikku."**_

"Nggak!" Aku membantah kembali nyanyian mencekam yang terus menyuarakan kata-kata itu. Tidak mungkin. TIDAK MUNGKIN!

"… _**kita akan tetap bermain seperti ini."**_

"Hentikan!" kataku pada sang jiwa yang telah ikut menyanyikan, menertawakanku yang berada di dalam lingkaran setan. Emosiku meluap dan bercampur aduk di mana adrenalin telah mengalir begitu deras. Pikiranku mulai berbaur dengan memori yang tumpah ruah menciptakan bercak-bercak dalam diriku.

Sebuah kapak tertancap manis di depan pintu kamarku, menembus, aku tahu itu dia. Meski telah kuteriakan nama adikku berkali-kali namun itu semua hanya bagaikan bulu burung yang tak berarti. Sial! Aku terlalu hebat untuk mati!

**2 Oktober : 23.58.**

"Aku datang, Gilbert. Ayo bermain."

"Nggak!" tolakku. Kublokir pintu dengan menggunakan lemari sebagai benteng. Kapak itu berkali-kali menancap dengan kekanakannya di pintu.

2 menit lagi ulang tahunku.

_BRAK! BRAK!_

Kembali isi toples itu menyodok lambungku sedemikian kuat—berisi jantung entah milik siapa itu. Dicecapi oleh sepotong lidah miliknya secara menjijikan. Aku harus segera menyelamatkan hidupku yang hebat ini. Aku tidak bisa bertahan dalam kamar sementara pintu tengah digerayangi oleh ayunan kapak. Pandanganku terarah ke jendela dan menggeser jendela dengan bingkai putih. Namun aku segera terkesiap lantaran menemukan sosok itu telah hadir di depan jendelaku.

Matthew.

Ia hadir, seperti mengapung di udara. Tak berkaki. Tangan mulus yang kuingat dulu kini hanya seperti akar-akar tanaman yang kering. Raut wajahnya pucat dan dihiasi guratan serta noda darah kering. Sosoknya yang tampak mengerikan itu membuat tendon _Achilles_-ku lemas, seolah tak mampu lagi menompang berat tubuhku.

Ia melompat, menubrukku. Bisa kurasakan gigi taringnya yang menyentuh jenjang leherku—

23.59.

"Perg—!" Aku berusaha memberontak namun cengkaramannya lebih kuat dan tampak bertenaga. Suaraku tercekat.

"Shh—diamlah!"

"Tak—hank—"

"Tenanglah Gilbert, sahabatku tersayang."

_Hak—ntuk—_

_Tok—longk—_

Aku tak tahu sudah berapa kali aku mencoba berteriak namun suaraku tercekik. Aku mulai menggelinjang, oksigenku serasa tinggal sedikit.

**24.00**

Dari mataku mulai menetes darah segar, mataku memerah. Ia tersenyum dan aku masih berada dalam tindihannya. Cengkaramannya di jenjang leherku bagaikan serat nelon tipis yang menjerat dan mencekikku, yang ingin membuat kepalaku putus.

"Ah…." Dia mengguman dan melonggarkan cengkramannya, kesadaran masih belum pulih benar dan bisa kurasakan bibir itu menyentuh bibirku. Begitu dingin, dan membuatku semakin mengejang di antara ketakutan dan kelemahan….

… dan kematian.

"Selamat ulang tahun," katanya setelah merasa puas menjelajah masuk ke dalam area mulutku. "Nah, sebagai hadiah, tentunya aku akan memberikan sebuah permainan seru."

Aku bisa melihat kilatan di mata violet itu, "Gilbert sudah lama sekali tidak bermain denganku. Gilbert mengabaikanku begitu saja. Apa salahku?"

"Pembun … nuh." Aku terbata. Ia menyipitkan matanya padaku bagai elang tajam. "Aku melakukannya demi kamu, Gilbert, aku menyayangimu sangat—sangat karena Gilbert adalah sahabatku."

"…."

"Jadi kita mulai saja, ya?" katanya dengan senyum tipis, "Tapi pertama kalinya…."

_SREET!_

Pisau tipis itu mengiris, dan meninggalkan luka sayatan yang dalam padaku. Cairan merah kental segera berebut keluar seolah merindukan dunia ini.

"Setiap permainan memiliki _password_, sayang," lanjutnya, "Dan kau mungkin sering melihat bahwa terkadang pada permainan, pesertanya diberi _choker_. Kita akan memiliki itu, tapi tentunya lebih praktis."

….

"Ya, jadi biar kutuliskan langsung di jenjang lehermu. Kode _password_-nya, tenang aku menulisnya dengan rapi, kok."

"ARRRRGGHHH!"

Aku merasakan rasa sakit tak tertahan di sekitar leherku. Ia melakukannya dengan perlahan dan anggun. Badanku menggelinjang hebat dalam rasa sakit. Tapi ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Sakit ya, sayang? Aku juga merasakannya, saat kau meninggalkanku begitu saja. Rasanya sakit—" katanya dengan tetes air mata. "Padahal aku sangat menyayangimu, aku sayang Gilbert. Tapi kenapa kau pergi begitu saja, aku hanya berusaha untuk melindungimu—sakit rasanya, Gilbert … bahkan…."

"**SEPERTI BENCI"**

Penekanan kata itu berlanjut dengan tancapan manis di bagian tanganku. Begitu dalam ia menancapkan pisaunya, ia menariknya sedikit dan memperdalam, serta memainkannya dengan brutal. Darah mulai menyembur melalui mulutku dan aku layaknya ikan yang kehabisan oksigen. Pengap-pengap, bedanya, aku diiringi oleh lantunan jerit kesakitan.

"Judul permainan ini kita namakan 'Perjalanan', kau ingat rumus matematika yang kuajarkan dulu. Tidak ingat?" katanya dengan senyum kekanakan, "Ah, tenang saja, Gilbert, aku tidak akan membunuhmu dengan kejam. Kau adalah sahabatku tersayang."

'_Kuat arus listrik yang mengalir pada suatu penghantar sebanding dengan beda potensial penghantar asalkan suhunya konstan'_

"Aku sayang Gilbert, rasa sayangku mengalir deras secara terus menerus melewati nadiku. Dan sebanding dengan rasa kesal yang kurasakan saat melihatmu pergi dengan yang lain."

_Hah … hah…._

Pandanganku mulai menggelap.

"Mari kita tuliskan terlebih dahulu peraturannya." Ia memborgolku dan mengunciku dengan rantai. Dituliskannya sesuatu di atas punggungku. "Satu, Gilbert hanya boleh bermain denganku. Dua, tidak ada yang boleh menghentikan kita. Tiga, tidak ada yang boleh mengklaim kepemilikan Gilbert selainku."

Nah permainan ini bernama 'Perjalanan'. Biar kujelaskan terlebih dahulu, permainan ini akan mengantarkanmu pada sebuah dunia yang namanya rasa sakit. Aku akan menunjukan padamu sebuah neraka, jadi kau akan merasakan bagaimana rasa sakitnya aku yang diabaikan olehmu. Kamu harus merasakan bagaimana penderitaanku, pasangan itu harus selalu berbagi rasa sakit, kan?

Dan setelah itu, kamu akan resmi menjadi milikku.

"Kau ingat saat kita bermain komedi putar dulu?" tanyanya, "Kita memiliki karcis ber-_stempel_, kan?"

Aku memandangnya dengan takut saat ia mencolokan kabel itu ke stopkontak. Ia terkekeh kekanakan dan tanpa ampun menghujami punggung telanjangku dengan permukaan besi panas setrika listrik. Ia menghujami punggung berulang-ulang, membuat bulir air mata meleleh dan menetes di pipiku.

"Dengan stempel ini, kau akan bermain, capnya tidak akan luntur atau rusak kok."

Kulit punggungku melepuh hebat menciptakan rasa sakit luar biasa. Ia menyeretku ke satu sisi.

"Terkadang aku merasa kesal, kamu selalu pergi meninggalkan diriku begitu saja. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya. Jadi, biar kutunjukan."

Ia mengayunkan kapak itu ke arah kakiku. Rasa sakitnya bahkan sampai ke ujung rambut, tumpah ruah darah lengket dan ia bermain di sana. "Kau ingat? Bahkan kita dulu sering berkubang dalam lumpur saat hujan."

Aku tak menikmati permainan ini, terlebih ketika ia melemparkan kakiku itu kepangkuanku.

"Makan."

!

"Kau perlu makanan sayangku, jika kau tidak makan, kau akan lemas," katanya sambil memotong kecil-kecil daging itu, memisahkan antara urat, otot, dan lemak dengan telaten dan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku tak punya api, jadi tolong makan seadanya."

"…."

"Gilbert."

Aku terlalu hebat untuk di perlakukan seperti ini.

"Hei ayo makan!" katanya dengan senyum manja, memaksaku untuk mengunyah baik-baik daging itu. "Aku sayang Gilbert," peluknya. Sementara aku tak dapat melakukan apapun, daging mentah itu melewati kerongkongan dengan berat.

"Jika kau bersamaku, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, lho…."

Aku menatap diam ke langit-langit sementara ia mulai berjelajah ke mana-mana pada diriku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, aku lemah terborgol, dengan kaki putus dan punggung melepuh, di mana rasa sakit sudah tumpah ruah mengguyuri jiwaku yang sudah meringkuk di kegelapan.

"Aku sayang Gilbert. Gilbert hanya milikku. Bahkan kaki ini juga milikku, iya, kan?" katanya, ia juga ikut mencicipi daging itu, dagingku. Ia memakannya dengan lahap.

"Karena aku sayang Gilbert, memakan apapun juga boleh. Aku mau membunuh untukmu, untuk melindungimu."

Aku memandanginya tanpa rasa, hampa. Rasa sayang itu berkilat lebih tajam dari sorot matanya. Ia mulai menelusuri tubuhku yang setengah telanjang, ia mulai menorehkan beberapa coretan, termasuk kata-kata puitisnya di dadaku.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan melupakanku. Kau akan selalu ingat, akan kuukirkan beragam perasaanku. Kau akan merasakannya, aku melakukannya dengan cinta, lho."

Rasa sakit semakin memuncak, kutahan dengan menggigit lidahku sendiri.

Ia menyadari kebisuanku, dan ia membuka mulutku menyadari bahwa sepotong lidahku telah berdarah dan nyaris putus.

"Kau tidak mau berbicara denganku?" katanya dengan merengut, "Kau bahkan tidak mau berkomentar akan puisi indah ini?"

Sebuah tang bergerak, ia mencabuti gigiku dengan kasar dan tidak hebat, "Katakan sesuatu! Komentar!"

**ARRGGHHH!**

Aku menggelinjang dan rasa sakit bagai mengulitiku. Gigiku mulai dicabutinya satu persatu dengan kekanakannya. Rasa sakit memuncak. Tapi tak ada yang mendengar.

Ia membangunkanku, dan terkejut saat menyadari pungungku yang telanjang melengket dengan sendirinya di lantai. Jadi dia menguliti punggungku guna melepaskan dari rekatan lantai, mendudukanku dan di sebuah kursi klasik yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di dalam kamarku. Disuguhkannya aku dengan secangkir teh hangat namun kuabaikan. Pandanganku kosong.

"Perhatikan aku, Gilbert."

Aku mengabaikannya.

"Gilbert."

Aku mengabaikannya.

Ada rasa benci yang teramat sangat dalam diriku tentangnya.

"Aku hanya punya waktu setengah malam untuk bersamamu. Ini hari ulang tahunmu, kan? Dan ini juga merupakan hari ke-100 ku."

"…."

Aku merasakan rasa sakit yang semakin lama bagaikan terbakar. Aku bangkit dan berusaha meninggalkannya namun gagal. Sebuah rantai dikaitkan di leherku. Bagaikan anjing, aku tak bisa pergi. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan ia memasangnya.

"Jangan pergi!" Teriakannya yang mengandung unsur perintah menggetarkanku. Menyentak bagaikan auman singa. "Kau hanya milikku. Kau tidak boleh pergi."

Aku tak tahan lagi.

"Tidak! Kau bukan siapa-siapa! Tidak _awesome_!" lawanku dengan suara serak. Tetesan darah kurasakan masih menetes dan berceceran di mana-mana bagaikan kecap.

Hening.

Ia tidak merespon, pandangannya gelap namun masih menyisakan kilatan itu. Perlahan ia menyingkap atasannya, membuatku tercekat ngeri.

Aku sayang Gilbert

Gilbert hanya milikku.

Tulisan semacam itu penuh berukiran di permukaan kulit kering pucat tersebut. Untuk sepersekian detik aku membatu, terpaku.

"Aku menyayangimu, Gilbert. tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu. Kamu adalah orang yang kusayang, tidak boleh ada yang bermain denganmu selain aku, hanya aku yang boleh."

Aku menelan ludah pahit.

"Kamu sudah berjanji akan menemaniku bermain, kan? Tapi akhirnya kau pergi juga, kau tidak tahu betapa kesepiannya aku. Kau malah bermain dengan yang lain."

"…."

"Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu lagi. Mulai sekarang kita akan bersama."

Pupil mataku mengecil ditarik oleh gelombang _shock_. Hal terakhir yang ku ingat adalah—

* * *

><p>"Bangunlah, Gilbert."<p>

Suara itu terdengar dengan nada sarkastik. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku. Aku mulai terbangun dengan perasaan linglung, laki-laki itu tampak asing bagiku. Kuperhatikan sosoknya yang terlihat segar dan masih muda namun dipolesi raut kepribadian yang disiplin. Jas putihnya sedikit berkobar di naungan angin.

"Kelompokmu akan segera terapi di bangsal pagi ini, sebelumnya kau harus menghadiri pemakaman sahabatmu."

?

* * *

><p>"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Jeritanku membuat geger orang yang berpas-pasan dengan kami di lorong. "Aku—aku—"<p>

"Sahabatmu telah meninggal dunia, Gilbert," katanya berusaha menenangkanku, mengiringi langkahku. Aku menatap linglung bangunan dengan cat putih yang tampak kusam itu. Aku tak mengerti, aku tak tahu di mana aku berada sekarang. Cahaya matahari perlahan masuk dan menyilaukan pandanganku.

"Ini di mana sih?" bentakku seenaknya, "Aku yang hebat ini seharusnya masih ada di rumah dengan adiku—dan—dan—menghabiskan musim gugur dengan tenang—"

"Sebentar, kau salah tanggal. Kalau boleh kukoreksi, kita tengah berada di musim panas."

Semua fakta ini membuatku bingung.

Sebuah ruangan menganga, ambang pintu lebar terbuka mempersilahkan siapapun masuk. Aku digiring olehnya, orang-orang di dalamnya berpakaian jas putih sepertinya, kupandangi pakaian bewarna hijau yang membaluti tubuhku. Ia mengantarku sampai kedepan sebuah peti yang terbuka, bisa kurasakan ada tatapan tak menyenangkan dari mereka.

"Sahabatmu sebangsal, Matthew, meninggal dunia."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN—!"

Aku berteriak sejadi-jadinya, suaraku menggelegar di ruangan besar itu. Dalam waktu hitungan detik aku mulai kehilangan kontrol. Kubanting vas bunga di pojokan dan mengundang kegaduhan. Beberapa orang berjas putih itu menyergapku sekaligus membuatku terpojok dan terkunci secara tidak awesome. Mereka menggiringku ke hadapan orang berambut hitam yang tengah berdiri di depan peti itu.

"Lihatlah—"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriakku. "Ia membunuhku semalam! Ia memotong kepalaku, mengeluarkan isi perutku, pisau dagingnya memutuskan kakiku—ia memaksaku untuk menyantap dagingku sendiri! Dia gila! Aku yang seharusnya mati! Matthew hidup kemba—"

"Kau adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt, penderita gangguan kepribadian. Kepribadian ganda," katanya dengan tenang dan tanpa ekspresi.

Engkau menciptakan dua realitas kehidupan. Di kehidupanmu yang lain, engkau mengaku sebagai seorang pekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perlindungan pribadi, di Swedia. Engkau juga mengklaim bahwa sahabatmu Matthew Wiliams telah meninggal dunia dan menghantuimu terus dengan paket hitam. Terakhir sebagai tambahan bahwa kau mengaku didatangi oleh hantu Matthew Williams dan dibunuh secara brutal…

Pada kenyataanya, kamu adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt, dimasukan kedalam Rumah sakit jiwa ini setelah mengalami insiden mengenaskan di sebuah pedesaan kecil di utara, bersama dengan Matthew. Kamu mengalami kekerasan seksualitas dan menyebabkan gangguan psikologi yang parah, sehingga akhirnya kau menciptakan dua realitas sendiri.

"Tentunya kau selama ini tidak menyadari realitasmu yang sesungguhnya. Kau terus menganggap Matthew sahabatmu adalah seorang psikopat, over protektif dan posesif tingkat tinggi." Kata-katanya membuatku tercengang, "Kau terus menganggapnya sebagai orang yang berencana membunuhmu, padahal secara kenyataanya kaulah yang membunuhnya."

"Tambahan, kau menganggapnya sebagai hantu juga."

….

_Aku berjalan menembus hawa dingin dimana terdapat butiran salju berguguran di langit. Hawa dingin menusuk, membekukan kakiku yang sudah dibaluti sepatu bot. Aku menelusuri jalanan pedesaan yang tampak sunyi dan berhenti di depan sebuah pertokoan yang menjajakan kue dari balik etalasenya._

_Aku menunggu bus._

_Tak ada yang melewati, bus dengan polesan warna kuning itu tak jua menyembul di kejauhan. Kukeluarkan _handphone_ yang tersimpan nyaman di balik jaket tebalku, mencoba menghubungi seseorang dan terhenti saat pintu toko yang ada di belakangku. Seorang nenek tua di usia 80-an dan berpotongan tubuh gemuk menyapa ramah dengan pakaian musim dinginnya._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan anak muda? Masuklah terlebih dahulu—"_

_Aku pun masuk begitu saja, tak tahan harus berdiri lama-lama menunggu bus yang tak kunjung datang. Kuperhatikan interior toko itu, jelas sekali ini adalah toko kue. Aroma hangat _pancake_ menyelip dan mencoba mencumbui indra penciumanku._

"_Ini musim dingin yang buruk," keluh nenek itu, "Kau sedang mencari bus?"_

_Aku mengangguk._

"_Akan sangat sulit bagimu mencari bus di saat sekarang, anak muda. Bermalamlah dulu di sini sementara."_

_Aku mengangguk paham, jika seandainya saja aku tidak begitu _nyeleweng_ dan berpisah dengan Matthew di sebuah keramaian festival mungkin tidak jadi seperti ini. _

_Malam itu nenek tersebut mengadakan jamuan klasik yang mewah untuk menyambutku, katanya. Itu membuatku tidak merasa nyaman, di meja panjang ini. Pakaian hitam yang tradisional dan ketat membuatku terasa tercekik._

"_Aku senang sekali kita bisa makan malam bersama, Mick."_

Nenek pikun_, batinku. "Maaf, nek, aku bukan Mick. Aku Gilbert Beilschmidt."_

_Nenek itu mengarahkan pandangan dalam ruangan gelap yang hanya dititiki oleh sebatang lilin. Pandangannya seram, aku mulai merasa tidak enak sehingga turun dari kursi. Ia juga begitu._

"_Kau adalah Mick, lihatlah wajahmu begitu mirip."_

_Aku lari. Ia mengejarku dengan agak lamban namun tetap seperti mengincar mangsa. Jari-jari kurusnya yang ramping tampak seperti ingin mencengkramku._

…

Aku….

Buru-buru kudekati peti tua itu, aku mendapati sosok Matthew Williams yang di penuhi jahitan.

"Tubuhnya terpotong-potong dan harus disambungkan terlebih dahulu," kata salah seorang dari mereka.

Tubuh itu pucat, kering, menyedihkan namun bola mata itu masih menatapku. Tertuju padaku. Ia melototiku seolah mengancam ingin membunuhku. Seolah memiliki dendam.

"Lihatlah, matanya bahkan tidak bisa ditutup."

"ARRRRRRRRRRGGHHHH—!"

Aku berlari secara brutal dikendalikan emosi yang naik. "PEMBOHONG! " jeritku, "Dia sudah dari dulu mati! Dia sudah dikuburkan dulu—!"

Aku berlari menuju ke sebuah pekarangan mencari sebuah gundukan tanah merah itu, beberapa orang mulai mengejarku. Aku menemukan gundukan merah dan segera menggalinya dengan tangan telanjang. Tak peduli berapa banyak tanah yang sudah memasuki kuku-kukuku.

"DIA SUDAH DARI DULU MATI! DIA MENGHANTUI AKU YANG HEBAT INI! DIA YANG MEMBUNUHKU! DIA GILA!" Aku berteriak, "LIHAT-LIHAT!"

Beberapa orang berjas putih mengerubungiku. Aku tunjukan pada mereka tanah yang sudah kugali dengan tarikan senyum lebar, "HAHAHAHAHA LIHAT! LIHAT! DIA SUDAH MATI, DIA YANG MENGHANTUIKU, KAN? AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN YANG MEMBUNUHNYA!"

"LIHAT-LIHAT!"

Mereka saling pandang.

Gilbert Beilschmidt menunjuk sebuah lubang tanah yang kosong.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>[Play : Eternal Pose – Asia Engineer]<p>

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nggak nyangka endingnya bakal begini, deh*nyeka air mata* pengennya sih bikin gore, egh, malah nyeleweng ke horror gini. Pertama kali bikin horror, neh, gimana pendapatnya? Nggak jelas? Aneh? Abal? Dan apapula itu, hukum Ohm nyempil di sana? 0W0 maaf…habis kena kutukan remidi MIPA beberapa waktu lalu*nasib*OOC, ya? maaf deh*pundung*

Well, semoga fict ini bisa menghibur anda semua. Jangan lupa, kritik, saran, komentar, atau mau ralatan fakta silahkan~~*nyiapin kantong plastik*.

Terakhir, terima kasih buat kak Ichi yang udah mau nge-beta fict ini. Hiks…selamat berjuang deh buat kak Ichi!

Danke, muchas gracias, grazie, thankyou, arigatou, xie-xie, ganshamida! Jaa ne!


End file.
